kimkardashianhollywoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet Sofia Diniz
Meet Sofia at the perfumery in Lisbon, Portugal |level = Level 15 |location = Perfumery, Lisbon |rewards = +72, +36 |previous = Beginning of Arc |following = Meet Carolina}} Sometime after reaching Level 15 in the game, and unlocking Lisbon as a destination, you'll receive a call from your brand manager, RT. RT informs you that your rival, Willow Pape / Dirk Diamonds, is making a new perfume, and since the celebrity perfume market is slow, you can take advantage of this idea. To facilitate this, RT has up a meeting for you with a perfumery manager called Sofia Diniz. Travel to the Perfumery in Lisbon and talk to Sofia for 3 to begin the goal. Sofia explains that it's quite a process to make a fragrance, because it's important to define the top, middle and base notes of a perfume. She recommends finding a professional scent designer to help you with the process, but you could always ask the students who work at the perfumery to help you out as well. After the conversation, the goal is completed and you'll need to leave the perfumery to unlock the next goal, Meet Carolina. Dialogue RT's Call= '''2 Don't care... |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = 1''' I just got an inside tip that Willow is trying to take advantage of the fact that there haven't been any exciting fragrances developed lately. Willow is having her own fragrance made. It's a smart move, and I suggest we take advantage of the drought in the fragrance industry as well... The market is clearly desperate for an exciting new fragrance, so why don't we give the people YOUR signature fragrance? '''2 Well, you should, because, and I don't say this often... but, Willow is actually doing something really clever! I just got an inside tip that Willow is trying to take advantage of the fact that there haven't been any exciting fragrances developed lately. Willow is having her own fragrance made. It's a smart move, and I suggest we take advantage of the drought in the fragrance industry as well... The market is clearly desperate for an exciting new fragrance, so why don't we give the people YOUR signature fragrance? |Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' & '''2 Okay, but how? |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = Glad you asked! I've been in touch with a perfumery manager in Lisbon. Go meet Sofia Diniz, and see what she says we need to do. In the meantime, I'll put a plan together. Have a great time in Lisbon, YourName! |Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks, R.T.}} |-| At the Perfumery= 3 '''2 (Come back later.) |Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = I understand you are interested in developing a new fragrance. You have come to the right place! It's quite a process, creating a new fragrance. A delicate process... defining the top, middle and base notes which compound into a unique, unforgettable scent! Have you considered what kind of scent you'd like to create? Something fresh? Fruity? Floral? +3, +2 |Your Dialogue #2 = A''' Fresh. '''B Fruity. C''' Floral. |Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''A & B''' & '''C Wonderful choice. Of course, to successfully create the desired scent, you'll probably want to hire a professional scent designer. If you cannot find a professional scent designer, we DO have several students who work here and would love the opportunity to try creating a new scent, for free. Do you have a professional scent designer in mind? |Your Dialogue #3 = Uhm... not yet. |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Personally, I'd advise you to hire a professional scent designer. But as I stated before, we do have some students who can try their best, if needed. I invite you to visit our facility again when you're ready to create your signature scent! |Your Dialogue #4 = I'll be back soon!}} Category:Goals